


Detention

by AsherWritesAStory



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Cartman Being Cartman, Detention, M/M, Some Offensive Language, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: This wasn’t exactly the most ideal way to spend an hour after school on a Friday but they had no one else to blame but themselves for this situation they found themselves in.So now he and Tweek now sat side by side in their detention hall. Their hands were linked together and they were smiling like fools.They shouldn’t be proud of the situation they were in but they were. They did what they had to do to defend the other, to defend themselves.





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

This wasn’t exactly the most ideal way to spend an hour after school on a Friday but they had no one else to blame but themselves for this situation they found themselves in.

And the situation they found themselves in was being seated side by side as they served their after school detention but the two couldn’t be any happier.

And as weird as that sounded, it was definitely worth it.

They stood up for themselves, stood up for each other.

Tweek had gotten detention first and he managed to get it early in the morning before classes even started without even trying.

Cartman was being a dick, as per usual, but this morning he went a little too far.

The fat asshole started saying some things about random people Tweek knew such as Clyde or Kenny and then he had to, of course, bring Craig into the picture. He started talking about how he was faking his injuries to get attention and how he was putting on a big dramatic show to get a woe is me moment.

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back in Tweek’s eyes. The things he was saying were untrue.

“What did you say?” Tweek’s hands were clenched tightly around his paper coffee cup as his fingers trembled.

“I said your boyfriend is faking his injuries. He’s perfectly fi- _EY_!”

Tweek couldn’t handle it anymore. He couldn’t listen to Cartman’s lies and his spewing of bullshit for another second.

So he snapped.

And splashed steaming hot coffee on the fatass’s face. 

“Don’t you dare talk about him like that! He almost died asshole!”

Cartman put his hands over his eyes as he made an effort to try and get the liquid off of him. Stan had to hold Tweek back as he knew when a fight was getting ready to break out when he saw one and Stan was definitely not going to let that happen.

And also because he knew Tweek was filled with rage and could probably kill Cartman in a few simple swings of his fists despite his small frame because he was so much stronger than he looked. He wiggled to break free from Stan’s grip, reaching forward and grabbing Eric’s jacket with a tight fist and using all of his strength to pull Cartman towards him. “Take it back!”

“Dude!” Stan was trying to defuse the situation but to no anvil. Tweek wasn’t giving up that easily and it was as clear as day for anyone to see that he wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Take it back you fat piece of shit!”

“Alright, okay! I take it back!” Tweek knew he was faking by the sound of his voice. It was Cartman’s fake forgiveness, his tone of being a filthy little liar who would continue to talk shit the second Tweek turned his back.

But Tweek stood down and Stan let go.

“Tweek, Eric, Stanley!”

All of them turned, noticing their first period teacher standing in the door frame of her classroom with a look of disappointment and disapproval on her face.

And just like that the found themselves being written up and given detention for after school. Eric and Stan for thirty minutes, Tweek for an hour.

Just fantastic.

But Tweek wasn’t going to fight it. He took the detention slip with a smile on his face and put it into his backpack.

The rest of his day carried on pretty normally except for the occasional side eyed glare Cartman would give him if the two shared a class together but Tweek would stare him down until he eventually turned his gaze elsewhere.

It made Tweek feel great and he couldn’t wait to tell Craig when he saw him next. 

“Wait what?”

Craig couldn’t believe it when Tweek told him this news in their fifth period World History class. Tweek got detention. He nearly beat the shit out of Cartman. _And_ he splashed hot coffee in his face.

He was a proud boyfriend.

But now he needed to get detention too. He couldn’t let Tweek suffer in there for an hour without him.

Plus they shared a ride home.

Craig’s mother wouldn’t be too thrilled when she found out about all of this but Craig didn’t care, Tweek was worth the potential anger from his mother and father.

So now he started planning.

He had been in trouble and gotten detention before, mostly for dumb reasons that he didn’t understand, but he knew what he had to do. This was going to be a piece of cake for him.

It was during Study Hall he would do it. Or maybe in the hallway to Study Hall. Either way, he had to deal with Cartman when he saw him next.

But it was all about the execution and the planning now.

He saw him in the hallway, talking to McCormick about whatever the hell Cartman spoke to his friends about. Craig didn’t care, nor did he have a desire to ever know. 

“Heard you were talking shit about me to my boyfriend,” Craig was clear with his words as he towered over the other two. His arms were crossed and a brow was raised.

“Wasn’t shit talking, just said you were faking your injuries from that accident you were in,” Cartman was so nonchalant about his answer that it was driving Craig up a fucking wall.

He was honestly revisiting the urge to just punch him right this second.

“How was I faking my injuries you fat sack of shit? I was in the hospital and I nearly fucking died!”

“Whoa, easy there Tucker…”

“Stay out of this McCormick!”

Kenny put his hands up in mock defense and backed away slowly. He knew his place in this battle and it was at a distance… watching from afar and out of Craig’s swinging range.

Because he knew just as well as everyone else that Eric Cartman needed to get his ass kicked.

“I was out of school for a month and a half and you have the fucking nerve to tell my boyfriend that you think I’m faking my injuries?!”

Cartman shrugged, turning around to walk into the classroom their study hall was held in, “whatever. You and your faggy little boyfriend can-“

“What did you just say?”

Craig was fuming. He was staring Cartman down like the prey he was. He was holding back with every single ounce of self control he had in his system to not punch him through a fucking wall.

So Cartman turned slightly, looking over his shoulder just enough so he could look Craig in the eyes and grinned as he repeated himself, “I said you and you fa-“

That was it, Craig had had just about enough of Eric Cartman’s bullshit. Craig grabbed his shoulder and held a fistful of his shirt, turned him around and punched him square in the face. He didn’t care if people were looking and he didn’t care if he was about to get into trouble, the fat fuck deserved it.

Kenny had to use all the strength he had in his body to pull Craig off of Cartman before he beat the brunette senseless.

“TUCKER! MCCORMICK! CARTMAN!”

Both boys turned, Craig still holding onto Eric’s shirt with his fist raised above his face as he looked at the teacher who was standing several feet away with his arms crossed. Within seconds Craig was being handed a detention ship.

Kenny got thirty minutes, Eric another thirty minutes which took him up to an hour and Craig got an hour. 

And he was honestly surprised it was just an hour long detention. No suspension for beating the shit out of Cartman… just a simple hour long detention.

The only downside?

His shoulder now hurt like a mother fucker. Actually, his whole body hurt; his neck, his arm, his back… but it was what he had expected to happen all things considered.

But it was well worth it. He had managed to complete his task of getting detention.

So now he and Tweek now sat side by side in their detention hall. Their hands were linked together and they were smiling like fools.

They shouldn’t be proud of the situation they were in but they were. They did what they had to do to defend the other, to defend themselves.

Beating the hell out of Eric Cartman was just an added bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> This was an unfinished piece I originally wrote for Creek Week and I finally finished it and decided to post it. 
> 
> But I thank you so much for taking some time out of your day to read this, I really appreciate it.
> 
> But as always, feedback is appreciated and welcomed.


End file.
